Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as below:
AM Acknowledged Mode
AP Access Point
BS Base Station
CCCH Common Control Channel
CN Core Network
C/I Cipher/Integrity protection
CP Control Plane
DCCH Dedicated Control Channel
DRB Data Radio Bearer
EAP Extensible Authentication Protocol
eNB evolved Node B
EPS Enhanced Packet System
EPC Enhanced Packet Core
GW Gateway
HLR Home Location Register
HSS Home Subscriber Server
IP Internet Protocol
LAN Local Area Network
LCP Logical Channel Prioritization
MAC Medium Access Control
MME Mobility Management Entity
MSC Mobile Switching Centre
NAS Non Access Stratum
OAM Operations, Administrations and Maintenance
PDCP Packet Data Convergence Protocol
PDU Protocol Data Unit
RB Radio Bearer
RLC Radio Link Control
RRC Radio Resource Control
RRM Radio Resource Management
S1AP Application Protocol over S1 interface
SRB Signaling Radio Bearer
SDU Service Data Unit
UE User Equipment
VLR Visitor Location Register
WAN Wide Area Network
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the present invention. Some such contributions of the present invention may be specifically pointed out below, while other such contributions of the present invention will be apparent from their context.
With the rapid developments of an LTE system, a high-speed data service is of increasing importance to meeting the requirements of wireless communication users. It is known that a LAN system generally provides a relatively high speed data service. Therefore, how to provide a local service with a high speed data rate under a wireless communication system, e.g., an LTE system, has become a hot topic in the 3GPP.